


Lover's Quarell

by Justanotherauthor_not



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Artemis have been married for 5 years and are thinking about having a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I sadly don’t own nothin :( 
> 
> A/N- so this is like 10-15 years in the future so yeah enjoy!!!!

They were fighting…again. After like 5 years marriage you would expect it to stop but no. at least they usually fought about stupid things realized how ridicules it was and crack up laughing. But then there were the other fights the more serious ones this fight was one of them. This fight was about a family.

 Artemis and Wally were standing and staring at each other “Wally we always fight what if can’t raise a good family?!” Artemis whispered softly to him.

 “C’mon Arty we can” he responded starting to yell.

 "What if something happens to us while were doing the hero thing? I don’t want them to worry about us!” Artemis started to yell back.

“We’ve been threw so much we can do it!” Wally said taking on a softer tone while still yelling.

 “But what if we can’t? What if something were to happen between us or worse!? I don’t want our kids to have horrible lives because of us I don’t want them to have lives like mine” she yelled but whispered the last part.

 “Artemis we can do this!” Wally yelled again.

 “What if we can’t? I just don’t know!” Artemis yelled turning to face the window on the other side of the room.

 “You’re being impossible I’m going out.” Wally said he grabbed his coat and walked out of there 3 bedroom apartment heading to know were.

As soon as he left Artemis walked quietly over to the radio and turned it on listening to it the song that was on was “What Doesn’t Kill You” by Kelly Clarkson as soon as it came on Artemis began to cry and quickly turned it off and collapsed on the bed. She did need Wally and was defiantly NOT stronger without him. The worst thing about all this to her was that she was already Pregnant and just couldn’t tell him.

_ Flashback _

_Artemis walked out of the bathroom with her head down. Wally saw and sped over to her “Hey beautiful what’s wrong?” he asked worry visibly read all over his face he enveloped her in a hug. “Wally what would you think about a family?” Artemis asked quietly pulling away from the hug so she could look at him. “I think it would be pretty cool you know little uses running around.” He laughed as he looked at her for her reaction “Why?” he asked Getting serious “W-what if we can’t handle a family we can barely support ourselves!” she said turning so she wasn’t looking at him.  “Babe we could pull threw.” He said tilting her head so she was once again looking at him. “But what we can’t or don’t?!” she said sadly pulling away for him._

_ End Flashback _

That was how they had wound up were they where now. At that memory Artemis started to cry even harder she hugged her knees close to her chest and held he abdomen and thought about calling someone maybe Megan, Zatanna or Raquel, but decided otherwise right now she only needed Wally. She wondered what he was doing.

 

** With Wally **

“Well this is a great mess” Wally muttered to himself  wandering the streets he had thought about speeding over to Robin but thought against it because Zatanna would be there and possibly talking to Artemis and if so she would probably get mad at him for leaving and he wasn’t yet ready to go back. Suddenly he heard a yell coming from a alley way to his right that got him out of his thoughts he ran over at normal speed to help the young women who was getting her purse robbed by a bunch of crooks. He quickly dealt with them and tied them up with an old broken rope ladder he found in the dump nearby.

 

“Thank you hottie.” The women flirted taking her purse back “any way I can repay you?”

she asked innocently

 “Sorry I’m happily married.” Wally said getting ready to go

“You don’t look happy why don’t I help you forget about your problems.” She said running her finger along his chest.

He grabbed her hand and took it off him “sorry I gotta go.” Wally said walking away and leaving the woman the fight had helped clear the anger form his head now he felt only sadness maybe Arty had been right maybe they couldn’t raise a family together the fact that he had actually thought about what that woman had said told him that. He had to get back to her and apologize. He ran home at super speed.

 When he opened the door Artemis who heard the door open was almost instantly in his arms tears still silently falling Wally hugged her back “Arty I’m sorry maybe your right maybe kids aren’t such a great idea yet bu-” he started but was interrupted by Artemis yelling “Wally I’m pregnant!” she gave him a watery half smile

 “WAIT WHAT!?!?!?!” He yelled really surprised he pulled away from there hug and held her shoulders.

 “I tried to tell you but I got nervous.” She said looking up at him.

“Th-that’s GREAT Artemis!!!” he said smiling he kissed her full on the lips. They walked into there bedroom with there arms around each other happily.

**_Nine Months Later_ **

Artemis was laying down in a hospital gown on a hospital bed smiling at two screaming kids on her lap. A baby boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes and a baby girl with bright red hair and stormy gray eyes. Wally was next to her holding her right shoulder and gazing fondly at the kids also. They knew that even if the times got tough as long as they had each other it was all going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple tries to pick baby names and much to Artemis's distress Wally isn't all that helpful...

“How about Wally Jr.?” Wally asked jokingly “OWW!” he winced when Artemis hit him in the back of the head.

 

“Wally take this seriously!” his wife scolded him.

 

 “Fine… how about Artemis Jr.?”

 

Artemis groaned and held the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

 

They had been trying to pick names for their kids to no avail, especially since one red headed, green eyed, freckle faced, speedster refused to take it seriously.

 

It was starting to get on her nerves.

 

All they had been able to decide was middle names, Barry for the boy and Paula for the girl, but first names were proving to be much harder.

 

“How about…” Wally started

 

 _This is gonna take a while_ Artemis inwardly groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, when i initially wrote this i hadn't thought of baby names yet and had commenters help me out, but i'm now posting it from ff so...yeah... it's just kinda a short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just continues from where i left off in the last chapter...just saying, kay, thanks.

“…Richard!?” Wally laughed; they had only a few years ago found out Robin’s secret identity.

“Cute, but no Wally I don’t like naming after living people. Besides middle names, obviously.” Artemis said, at least he was starting to take it seriously. “And that would also take out Jade, Meaghan or Iris.”

“Then how about Jai or Roywen? Those are cool names.” Wally said actually starting to take it seriously because really he just wanted to finish it was almost 1:00 A.M and Arty wouldn’t let him go to bed until this was done.

“No, those are nice names but I do want the names to have some meaning.” Artemis said tapping her chin in thought.

Wally broke into a smile “Kent, as in Kent Nelson.” He said.

“Perfect.” Artemis smiled and wrote it on the birth certificate in front of them. (A/N- IDK if that’s how it really works but whatever.)

“Now for the girl these names are nice how about Emerson, Clare or Margret?” Artemis asked Wally.

“Nah, like you said we want the names to have some meaning.” He said using her argument.

“Yeah guess you’re right.”

They thought in silence for a little while.  
“I’m gonna go make some tea so we can stay awake.” Wally said getting up.

At that Artemis smiled “Alice!” Artemis said smiling.

“Perfect!” Wally replied and yawned “Can we go to sleep now?”

“Yeah let’s just go check on Kent and Alice first.” Artemis said she quickly wrote the name down on the birth certificate and then got up.

They quietly walked to the kid’s room and Artemis quietly opened the door she leaned against the door post with Wally’s arm around her shoulder. They had Robin to thank for the room he had insisted on paying for it and the baby stuff like a crib and car-seats. With much argument from Artemis he was finally allowed to do so.

“So we gonna have any more?” he asked quietly starring lovingly at the two kids.

“Let’s see how we do with them first.” Artemis whispered in response.

Wally sighed but before he could say anything Artemis cut him off with a kiss on the lips. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t Have some fun!” she smirked.

Wally closed the door and leaned in and kissed her back “Let’s go.” He said.  
As they happily walked shoulder to shoulder hand in hand to there room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note is just taken straight from where and when i posted this story on FF but i felt like i should still give the people who i took the names from credit so yeah---Thx again all u wonderful ppl out there and I tried to use all the name requests I got sorry if I forgot someone’s in the end I used the name for the boy I got from rockstar55555 so thx and for the girl I took the used the name from Sirens in the water so thx and if u didn’t get it the name Alice has meaning cuz it’s from her fave book and whatever also this makes the full names   
> BOY: Kent Bartholomew (Barry) West  
> GIRL: Alice Paula West  
> Thx plz review!! (Srry the chps kinda short)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Artemis start to handle regular baby troubles

Artemis woke with a start to the sound of a child’s crying.

 

“I’m never gonna get used to that.” She groaned lying back down and rolling over to face the person lying next to her. “Wally!” she poked him trying to wake him. “Wally!” she repeated a little louder after a few moments of silence. “Wally!” she almost yelled exasperated as the child in the next room crying got louder, this time he moved.

 

“What?” Wally groaned opening his eyes and knowing what was coming next.

 

“It’s your turn.” Artemis said simply, yawning and hiding a smirk Wally knew she had as he got out of bed.

 

“Right” he said yawning and walking groggily to the door of their bedroom and into the one down the hall.  “Hey little guy.” Wally said calmly and quietly as he picked up Kent who was crying furiously. Wally rocked him gently trying to calm him down so they could both go back to bed. He took a peak at Alice who was so far sleeping soundly but much more of this and she would be joining the noise.  Wally got a little worried as that thought crossed his mind he really needed to get Kent to stop crying and fast.

 

Wally quickly began to think of all the things that could be bothering Kent.

 

“Dirty diaper?” he thought and smelled the child in his arms Wally was slightly relieved to find that, that wasn’t the problem (last time he had to change Kent’s diaper he had been peed on.) but still something was bothering the baby and he needed to figure it out!

 

“His pacifier!” Wally thought out loud as he grabbed the red and yellow flash pacifier his uncle had bought for them. Wally handed Kent the binky and was relieved to hear the child stop crying, but only after a few moments of silence Kent started up again and threw the pacifier on the ground.

 

“What else, what else?” Wally said to himself crying to think of other things that could be bothering the child in his arms. “Teddy bear!” Wally almost smacked himself for not thinking of that sooner. He quickly handed Kent a fluffy brown bear that Artemis had used as a child, But Kent almost immediately threw it on the ground his crying continued even louder now.  “What! You usually love that thing!” Wally said a little annoyed that, that little trick didn’t work for him this time around.

 

Now Wally was really nervous he REALLY didn’t want Alice to wake up but he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with Kent. He looked over to Alice’s crib and noticed her beginning to stir. When he noticed that he began to hand anything he could think of to Kent, but everything he did was just thrown on the floor to join the binky and teddy bear. Soon Wally was running really low on ideas.

 

Finally Artemis walked in, she had been trying hard to get to sleep but she was such a light sleeper that she couldn’t, with Kent’s crying so she went to see what was taking Wally so long.

 

 She saw the mess on the floor noticed one thing in particular that was missing left the room and came back a few minutes later with a bottle made. She handed it to Wally who handed it to Kent who almost immediately stopped crying Artemis went back to bed as Wally waited for Kent to finish his drink. When he did Wally put him back in his crib and walked back to his and Artemis’s room.

 

When Wally walked in to the room he saw   Artemis lying down in the bed but not asleep. He laid down next to her.

 

“Thanks.” He said snaking his arms around her waist.

 

“My pleasure.” Artemis said yawning and snuggling closer to him. “But Wally how could _you_ of all people not have thought of giving him food” she teased.

 

Wally shrugged putting his head in the crook of her neck. “I’m so tired.” He spoke into her uncovered shoulder.

 

Artemis laughed and closed her eyes finally ready to go back to sleep.  Then one of the kids started crying again.

 

“Still your turn.” Artemis said turning in Wally’s arms to look at him.

 

He groaned “But I dealt with the last one”

 

“Technically I did.” Was all Artemis replied before giving him a peck on the cheek and pushing him out of bed.

 

Wally groaned and got out of bed for the second time that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party lead to some trouble

“c’mon Arty! We have to get the kids!” Wally shouted across their apartment.

 

“Just one more second…” Artemis replied trailing off as she removed the last remnants of make-up from her face.

 

“It was nice of Dick and Zattanna to watch the kids for us, you didn’t bribe them or something did you?” Artemis said walking toward the door to meat Wally who was holding her coat out for her to put on.

 

“No, but that’s a good idea to keep in mind if I ever want you alone.” Wally wiggled his eye rows suggestively as Artemis slipped her arms into her coat sleeves. “They took the kids because it’s your birthday, remember?”

 

“oh, right I keep forgetting!” Artemis let out a laugh as she recalled the night’s events “Even after that _lovely_ lunch.”

 

Wally blushed “let’s never speak of that again, please!” he said opening the door for her and pecking her on the cheek.

 

Artemis smirked “I make no promises.” She said pecking him back as she headed for their car.

 

Wally sighed closing the door behind them and following the blonde to the car.

**(the most epic break line of all time, y? cuz I said so!)**

The couple soon reached Dick and Zattanna’s house.

 

“That’s strange.” Artemis said walking to the door of the large house that bordered mansion.

 

“What?” Wally asked looking at his wife’s concerned face.

 

“It’s pitch black, that’s not right.” Artemis was tense you never knew what could happen when you where in the hero business, and even though Wally and herself where on a break to raise their kids, Nightwing and Zattanna where not. 

 

“Don’t worry babe, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Wally said wrapping his arm around the blondes waist in an effort to calm her down. It worked a little.

 

Artemis knocked on the door which opened silently, not helping her nerves. She walked in cautiously Wally right behind her.

 

“Hello?” she called controlling her panic. She stepped into the dark room holding tight to Wally’s hand.

 

Artemis searched the wall for the light switch she knew was around there until she found it and quickly flipped it on. Still holding tight to Wally’s hand afraid of what she might see.

 

“SURPRISE!” The whole team and others shouted jumping out from varicose hiding places.

 

Artemis jumped and placed her hand (not the one giving a death grip to Wally’s) on her quickly beating heart, smiling.

 

“Never do that ever again! You almost gave me a heart attack!” she fake scolded before breaking out into a smile.

 

Zattanna came over holding a smiling Alice.

 

“MOMMY! Swerpwise!” she shouted reaching out for her mother.

 

Artemis smiled letting go of Wally’s hand (which he immediately began  to shake trying to get the blood flowing back threw it) to take Alice from Zattanna.

 

“You’re losing you’re touch.” Zattanna said handing Alice over to Artemis’s outstretched arms.

 

Artemis raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“That wouldn’t have scared you so much if you were still in the business” she explained smiling at the way Alice latched onto Artemis, for a five month year old child she had one tight grip.

 

“I guess.” Artemis shrugged.

 

Meg’gann flew over enveloping Artemis (and indirectly Alice) in a hug. “Happy birthday Artemis!” she gushed as the Martian girl pulled back from the thigh hug.

 

“So who set all this up?” Artemis asked looking at the few measily decorations and streamers hanging from the walls and high ceiling, and the food filled table.

 

“It was Wally’s idea,” Meg’gann answered “but we all set it up!”

 

“With NO hired help.” Dick said walking over to the group and putting an arm around Zattanna’s shoulders. They all smiled at the private joke.

 

“Thanks guys this was nice, totally unnecessary but nice.” Artemis said “But, umm… Where’s Kent?” she asked looking around for the toddler.

 

“What do you mean? He’s right…oh” Dick said looking to where he had left the child on the coach, before realizing to his and everyone else’s dismay there was no one there.

 

“Richard!” Zattanna said sounding strict. “I told you not to let that child out of your site!”

 

The raven haired man looked around again “I could have sworn he was on the coach I swear!”

 

“Well he obviously is not!” Zattanna scolded turning her head from looking to Richard to see Artemis’s worried face. Not that she blamed her this house was huge and there was more then one way to get to Nightwing’s hide out, even for a little child, and even worse blud-haven **(AN-IDK f thts speeled right, u can correct me if it’s not)** which was the one of the most dangerous places out there!

 

Wally put an around Artemis to calm her down “don’t worry babe, he can barley crawl let alone walk, he couldn’t have gotten to far. I wouldn’t be surprised if he were still in this room!” But his words did little, to calm the blonde down, as she knew Wally well enough to here the worry lasing his voice as well.

 

Artemis just nodded to his words cradling Alice, who had begun to fall asleep, in her arms.

 

“Ok, so I had Kent he was sitting right here.” Dick scanned the area around the coach, talking aloud to himself as he did so. “Then you guys were coming so we hid…” his voice trailed off as he tried to remember where they had hid.

 

“I believe it would be a good idea to split up?” Aqua-lad offered the idea, immediately taking control of the situation, like the leader he was.

 

Everyone there nodded their agreement to the plan, as Dick still wondered how a child, barely walking or crawling could pull a “ninja” type move on him. That was his thing, and he was still trying to get used to Tim doing them (put Wally was right they were annoying as hell).

 

The groups and where they were to search were as follows: Wall Artemis and Alice, who Artemis refused to let go of not that anyone blamed her considering the circumstances, were to search the basement.

 

Zattanna and Richard, who Zattanna was trying to stop from smacking his head agin, went to search Nightwings hide out **(AN-IDK the name of it so anyone is invited to tell me!).**

Conner and Meg’gann who was almost as worried as Artemis about this and was trying to figure out ways to help fix this, went to search the top floor (or attic).

 

 Kalder and Raquell searched the floor under that, and everyone else there (which was not many) searched the main floor or the outer perimeter of the house. **(AN- sry way to lazy to type the extra groups)**

But after a few hours at almost midnight, still nothing had come up about Kent’s whereabouts.

 

Artemis sat on the coach trying to hold the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, her son was lost and on her birthday none the less. Wally sat next to her rubbing her back in a soothing manner is eyes holding the same feelings of distraught fear and sadness that she was feeling.

 

Artemis was strong and even though she had been through a lot with the people around her, she did not like crying in front of others. But she couldn’t help it when the tears finally broke through the barrier and slid down her cheeks.

 

She cradled a now sleeping Alice in her arms as Wally enveloped the two into a hug.

 

Everyone watched the scene unsure of what to do, Dick was internally beating himself up for being so stupid and getting Kent lost. Zattanna noticed and took his hand giving him a look that clearly stated ‘this isn’t your fault’ not that that changed anything.

 

Dick looked away from Zattanna’s gaze and continued to blame himself for the situation, but his train of thought was lost as he heard a noise.

 

“Everyone be quite!” Dick shushed cupping his ear as everyone quieted and looked at him expectantly.

 

It got so quite you could hear a marshmallow drop, which is why when the soft sound came through everyone heard it. Artemis looked up from where her head had been buried in Wally’s chest as he turned around to stare at the source of the noise.

Dick walked over to where a light snoring sound could be heard from under the table. He quickly lifted the tablecloth, which draped down onto the floor, up. He smiled as he saw what was beneath it and the cause of the sound.

There was Kent curled up around a half empty container of ice-cream out cold **(AN-Get it ;)**

Everyone smiled at the adorableness of it completely forgetting he had been missing only moments ago, as Wally quickly ran to pick him up he gave him a tight hug, Artemis kissed him on the forehead still holding Alice. The married couple smiled at each other there family, whole again.

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Well that was quite a birthday, eh babe?” Wally asked as they exited the part (that was still going on now that all the drama was over).

 

 “Yeah we should do something like that every year!” Artemis said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, but smiling none the less.

 

“Good to know.” Wally joked smiling as well.

 

“Not even funny Wally!” Artemis scolded before letting out a short laugh.

 

Yet as they buckled the kids into their car seats Wally could not help but notice the small frown on his wife’s face. He decided not to say anything about it.

 

They quickly reached their home and put the already sound asleep children in their beds.

 

Artemis laid down cuddled against Wally’s chest his arms wrapped around her his head buried in the crook of her neck, like they always slept.

 

“Artemis” he said lifting his head, the movement sending chills down her spine “nothing is ever going to happen to the kids, or me or you. I promise.”

 

Artemis turned in his arms to face him, her hand cupping his cheek sadly “don’t make promises you can’t always keep.” She whispered loud enough for him to here, before placing a soft kiss on his lips, and resting her head against his chest.

 

Wally sighed, tracing patterns across his wife’s back with his fingers as she fell asleep listening to his inhumanly fast heartbeat.

 

He kissed the top of her head. “I do promise, and it’s one I can and will keep it.” He whispered into her hair, as he too slowly drifted off into sleep. Unbeknownst to him Artemis smiled, she had faith that he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really wanna continue this but i haven't been able to come up with any new chapter idea's so if anyone has some suggestions i'm open to them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hope you enjoyed I personally really loved this story sorry if I made the characters to OOC but whatever PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW I mean it couldn’t hurt right? I was thinking of continuing this and making it a bunch of one shots of them being a family so tell me what you think!! :)


End file.
